


Mom and Dad

by callmeonetrack



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeonetrack/pseuds/callmeonetrack
Summary: Lee and Kara have a disagreement about how to treat the nuggets.





	

"You could go a little easier on them, you know."

Kara raised an eyebrow. "Did we not have this conversation just last week? You need a refresher already, Lee?" She shook her head and leaned closer till they were nose to nose. "I am the flight instructor, sir." She shifted, as if to punctuate the sentence. "My word is--"

Lee's eyes fluttered shut for a second and he covered her mouth with one hand. "Enough, lieutenant." He opened his eyes and tried to glare at her, but Kara sunk her teeth into the soft pad of flesh under his thumb, not deep, but enough to make his nostrils flare and he pulled his hand away and gripped her biceps. "I'm just saying," he breathed out, "they're a good group.

"Yeah and if I'm going to make viper jocks out of them, I can't be wiping their asses, Lee." She clutched his shoulders, fingertips digging hard enough to bruise. "We're the best of the best and I'm sorry, but I'm not letting anyone through who isn't fit to wear the wings." She exhaled loudly, shifted again, and caught her lower lip between her teeth.

Lee took another deep breath. "Gods, sometimes you remind me," he paused, swallowing hard as she moved, "so damn much of my father."

Kara froze, her eyes going wide, and then her lips twisted into a smirk. Her hands slid down from his shoulders to his bare chest, fingers pinching his nipples as she rocked down hard on his cock, her thighs slapping punishingly against his hips. "Well, that's just what a girl wants to hear when she's frakking the brains out of a guy. How much she reminds him of his dad. Real sexy, Lee."

He groaned and arched under her, his hands slithering down and curving around Kara's hips to hold her tight against him as he bucked up into her again. The rational point Lee had been making faded a little as pleasure rippled through his body.

Five days with Kara and Lee feared he was turning into a bit of a sex addict. They were supposed to be meeting about nugget evaluations right now. But, like usual--or ever since she'd managed to make it back from that moon and they'd decided life was too short to keep dancing around this, anyway--the minute she'd stepped into his office and dogged the hatch behind her they hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other. He'd pay for it tomorrow because this desk of his was bruising the hell out of his back, but right now he didn't much care. Lee decided he didn't really give a frak about the nuggets' training for the next few minutes either and pulled Kara down to him, covering her mouth with his and putting an end to any further conversation. Grunts and moans and names sighed in pleasure were the only sounds in the small CAG's office for the next few moments.

They were laying there, sated and sweaty and still trying to catch their breath, when Kara finally spoke again. "Now what was that crack about me being just like your dad?" She asked pointedly. "Which sounds like a compliment if you ask me."

"Your expectations for these kids are just a little high, don't you think? They're all still getting used to the feel of a joystick in their hands. I'm not saying you should go easy on them with their training, but a few words of encouragement might go a long way, Kara."

She chuckled, her breath warm against his chest and she lifted her head, eyes dancing as she grinned at him. "Okay, Mom. You want to make them PB&Js and cut the crusts off 'em too? Hey, maybe you could pack a little love note into their lunchboxes before they suit up."

Kara was laughing, the words breaking up as she got more and more amused by her own wisecracks, and Lee just shook his head and gave up. He grabbed her, pinching her ass lightly, and Kara shrieked in his ear, fingers scrabbling at his ribs to tickle him. Lee tried to scoot out of the way, and suddenly they were rolling off the desk and falling with a thud to the floor, limbs tangled and laughing themselves breathless.

All in all, Lee thought it was a much better end to this argument than the previous week's.


End file.
